


Never Come Clean

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how often she washes them she can’t get the blood off her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Come Clean

She hums to herself as she crouches by the river. Her hands are in the water and little wisps of red race away from them, joining with the water and pouring away to somewhere far away. She doesn’t notice, or doesn’t seem to at least, and continues her quiet tune as she scrubs. The bristles of the brush are harsh, too harsh for skin and yet perfect for her task. After all, the blood has been there for years and surely it’s stiff and dry and needs extra scrubbing to get rid of it.

She doesn’t think about how it never comes off, how it shines as brightly as it did when it first appeared, how she can feel the bristles inside her skin because now she’s scrubbing at open wounds. She doesn’t think about any of that.

She just smiles and hums and scrubs and pretends that this time, this time her hands will come up clean.


End file.
